Spell Bound
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: An unfortunate wish leads to unforetold amounts of stress and horror for the innocent Hyuuga, her world flipping upside down and inside out she finds that all is for not if she can't manage to undo the foul curse... [SasuHina, AU, CRACK, random, R&R]
1. Prologue

(A/N: X3 I'm having fun writing this one…

BTW, for those who care, Untold needs nine more reviews before I update. Cruel, I know, but I keep to my word… and I'm making up for it by all these other stories, ne? XD

I don't own anything, really, I'm quite the pathetic human being. But this is the life of an Otaku! XD

…I love being an Otaku…)

* * *

**Spell-Bound**

-_Prologue_-

It was a bad idea to hide in such a closed space.

She knew that _now_ but still… she could hold back the remorse that it truly was a _horrible_ mistake.

Why had she made such a stupid wish?!

_A sigh escaping her lips she found herself at a loss for what to do._

_Her mother, Hyuuga Hikari, had experienced yet another of her little episodes. Hiashi _still_ refused to bring the women to get help, but he was starting to seriously consider it. She got more violent every time she snapped and every single time she declared her hate for one person._

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_It wasn't a secret that Hikari had always held Hinata in slight contempt, but the slight contempt always became a vicious hate when she lost it. Her obsession became to destroy the girl when ever it happened._

_Hiashi remained firm to his decision though, claiming that he didn't want the clan to lose respect because of Hikari's 'problem'; he refused to even go public enough about it to get Hikari a psyche._

_Everyone knew that Hiashi was just scared of losing his wife._

_Hinata just wished he'd be a little more worried about what his precious wife would do to their eldest daughter…_

_Hanabi was away, she was currently attending a private academy some ways away and was happily unaware of her mothers little break downs. Something that relieved Hinata but… made her feel all the more lonely._

_She wanted to tell herself that Hikari was just lashing out, randomly assaulting the first person that annoyed her…_

…_but when the truth was so obvious, how could she even deny it?_

_Another wave of depression attacked her and she found her way to her feet, she needed fresh air… something, _anything_, to separate her mind from the abysmal spiral to hell her life was becoming._

_Her gaze slowly made its way to the sky after she opened her eyes and she instantly caught one of the stars with her eyes. It was an average star, no smaller or brighter than the rest…_

_It was the first to catch her eye though._

_Small tears of irony began forming at the corners of her eye._

"_Star light… Star bright…" she choked slightly on her words, but managed to catch herself, "F-first star I see tonight…" the bland tune came off her tongue easily, "…wish I may, wish I might…"_

_A thought came to her mind and she immediately finished the rhyme._

"_Have the wish… I wish tonight…"_

'_I want to be loved…'_

---

'_This isn't what I meant!_'

Hinata was attempting to keep herself hidden from the hoards that seemed to be able to track her no matter where she went.

How could it have gotten this far? It wasn't _this_ bad earlier!

Why couldn't things be simple for once?

She heard approaching footsteps and clenched her eyes shut, awaiting the moment that her hiding place would be discovered and she would have to begin running again.

The door knob turned and she found her thoughts drifting to earlier that day, when it hadn't been a run for her life… just a simple, weird day…

* * *

(Ending Notes: Review, you know you wanna… you also want to read my other fics. Yes. You want to. Now go do it… CX

Muse-chan yawning a little from writing too much…)


	2. Morning

(A/N: Ugh… I just realized that I have to do incest…

Ew.

I'm sorry, but I despise incest with every fiber of my being. Would _you_ want to get intimate with _your_ cousin? What about your parents? Siblings?

Well?

Didn't think so.

-sigh- it tis for the sake of the story though… and I know there are plenty of you out there who sadly do not share my contempt for incest, so I suppose I'll have to live with it… for now.

-SHAMELESS ADVERTISING- READ AND REVIEW shikaruTo's 'Chocolat'! It is adorable and rocks and stuff and... make her update sooner! T.T she's killing me with her cliffy!)

* * *

**Spell-Bound**

-_Morning_-

She wasn't sure what woke her; she had her assumptions that it was the knocking on her wooden door, or perhaps it was the incessant chirping of the soon to be murdered birds…

Whatever it was, she was awake now and mentally prepared to face the day… at least she thought she'd be prepared, but really, nothing could readied her for what was to come.

Unaware of the horror to come she stumbled out of bed and towards her door, "Who's there?" she called softly.

The gruff voice on the other side of the door made her smile, "Hinata-sama, are you ready for school?" it was sweet of Neji to make sure she woke up, it put her in a pleasant mood.

"Iie, gomen Neji-niisan. I-I just woke up."

She could practically here the boy 'tsk' in light disapproval at the other side of the door, another smile came to her at how easily she could predict her cousin.

Just as she was about to set about undressing was when she noticed something unusual.

Neji was still standing right outside…

Confusion stole her for a moment and she decided it best to confront him immediately… sure, it wasn't like her cousin could see through walls or anything but still… it made her uncomfortable.

"A-ano… Neji-niisan?"

When he responded she almost caught _hopefulness_ in his voice, "Hai, Hinata-sama?"

Gulping, she began, "I-I… I'd much rather if you d-didn't wait right outside my door…"

His voice sounded embarrassed and disappointed when he replied and walked away, hesitantly she noted.

Still highly confused she shook her head in a dismissing manor; Neji-niisan was probably just not feeling well this morning and hadn't realized he was still waiting outside her door.

Probably.

Some would say that this should have been her first sign to run for her life, but if you thought about it, it was really such a small abnormality from everyday life that she really couldn't say it was a 'sign to run'.

Coming downstairs to breakfast she found that her father had already left for work, something she was grateful for. She loved her father but she didn't want to face him right at that moment.

Hanabi was sitting at the table though, munching on lightly toasted sour doe bread that she dipped into a plate that contained just enough vinegar and oil to make her breakfast a pleasant one. A plum with two bites taken out of it rested near the plate.

"Ohayo, Imouto-chan." Hinata greeted her little sister cheerfully and turned to retrieve a brief breakfast for herself from the fridge. No reply was heard from her younger sibling so she assumed that she was busy chewing.

When she turned back to the girl however she found that she was staring at Hinata as if seeing her for the first time.

Hinata blinked, confusion assaulting her for the second time that morning, but far from the last, "Hanabi?"

Hanabi let out a startled yelp and turned a deep shade of red that was usually only reserved for Hinata's cheeks. Looking down she seemed to swallow a lump in her throat before speaking, "O-ohayo Oneesama…"

Immediately she knew something must have been wrong with her little sister, her instincts as an older sibling came before she could stop herself, "Are you alright Hanabi?" she lifted Hanabi's face and found it was still cherry red. Furrowing her brows she brought her forhead to rest against against Hanabi's.

'_No… she doesn't have a fever… then what—_' her thoughts were cut off when Hanabi squeaked loudly and promptly fainted.

"Hanabi!" her worried exclamation brought their cousin to the room.

"What is it Hinata-sama?!"

After just managing to stop Hanabi's head from hitting the ground, Hinata brought her worried gaze to Neji.

"S-she fainted… I-I think she may be sick… her face w-was all red b-but she didn't have a fever an-and…" Hinata started hyperventilating, worry for her little sister causing her a small panic attack.

Neji did not waste the opportunity to be the knight in shining armor, resting a hand on Hinata's shoulder he spoke, "Don't worry Hinata-sama… I'll look over Hanabi-sama, you just go to school."

Hinata gave a relieved and grateful smile, she had a Math test today, "T-thank you Neji-niisan."

Great… Neji thought victoriously, now she would jump into his arms and thank him profusely and he would of course say it was nothing, and then she would admit loving him since they were children and then…

Neji was brought out of his fantasy by the sound of the front door closing.

No love for Neji.

---

Walking to school without Neji was a little bit disappointing; she had always walked with her overprotective cousin and somehow felt just a little lonely without him…

"Hinata-chan!"

She jumped slightly, startled by the familiar voice…

The real problem was that despite being familiar, she couldn't quite recall that voice ever addressing _her_. She turned her gaze slowly and what met her eyes was one Inuzuka Kiba jogging in her direction.

It was a large surprise to say the least, sure she knew _of_ the boy, he _was_ in her class after all, but never had he ever addressed her, she wasn't even sure he _knew_ her name before this exact point in time.

He grinned when he reached her; it was a devilish grin that reminded her strangely of a pup after succeeding in some grand task, "O-ohayo Inuzuka-san…"

He gave a hardy laugh, shaking his head slightly, "Call me Kiba! You're making me feel old!"

Hinata nodded, blushing, "H-hai, K-Kiba…-san."

She had expected to be lectured lightly for still referring to him with '-san'… she hadn't expected him to blush a shade of red that put some of her most embarrassing blushes to shame.

Stuttering for a moment he eventually managed to ask if he could walk to school with her. Smiling awkwardly she excepted, still confused by his sudden interest.

They made it maybe three feet before a third person joined them, Yamanaka Ino, a popular and beautiful girl who also was in Hinata's class, started walking by them. "Ohayo Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blinked, the confident and gorgeous girl had never really spoken to her before… she'd heard that Ino was nice but knew little else about the blond, "O-ohayo…" she muttered, starting to wonder the oddities of her day.

At least it wasn't really unpleasant surprises, if you didn't count Hanabi's sudden illness.

Ino gave her a killer smile and spoke, "You're so cute Hinata-chan!" and then she hugged the shy female.

Hinata could hear Kiba growl lightly and feel Ino squishing her into the next life… but that was about all she could register for the rest of the walk to school, her face a cherry red the entire time.

When she got to the classroom she was relieved to make to her desk and hopefully fade into the background…

…but everyone kept shooting glances at her.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant, other than the unwanted attention part, some of them would walk over to her and engage in conversation, others would attempt to but only turned a crimson color and sputtered out something that she couldn't quite understand.

Hinata didn't have many friends, so when she had spoken to at least half of her class in only a few minutes before class she felt happy that perhaps she would gain many friends today.

Already so far she had spoken to Tsuchi Kin, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Otou Tayuya, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Subaki Kankuro… and even some she was having trouble remembering the names of…

Really the only person who was acting perfectly normal was one Uchiha Sasuke, but she didn't care that much, if anything she was happy that at least one person wasn't giving her their undivided attention.

When the class finally started she was shocked to find that even the teachers seemed to be giving her extra leave-way and turning that odd shade of pink when she spoke to them. It was odd and starting to way heavily on her conscience whenever she gave a wrong answer but they still insisted that because she had said it that despite all odds, it was probably the _best_ answer.

She was starting to wonder if her father had bribed the entire school.

When lunch finally came around it was starting to become almost scary how many people were willing to fight to the death for the simple pleasure of having lunch with her, some even came from other classes.

Hinata sighed, it was between periods and she was walking to her next class. Thoughts pounded her skull, questions that she simply couldn't find the answers to…

Another deep sigh escaped her before someone tapped her shoulder; startled, Hinata jumped at least a foot into the air, her heart pounding viciously in her chest.

She whirled to face who had disturbed her thoughts and found herself face to face with Tsuchi Karin, one of the most intelligent girls in her school and her sempai.

"Startled much?" Karin asked with her usual air of confidence.

Hinata found herself flushing a dark red and looking at the floor, "H-hai… gomen Tsuchi-sempai, I was t-thinking…"

Instead of the response she expected from the straight forward girl she received a carefree grin, "Its fine Hinata-chan. Do you have any time on your hands?"

Judging from the empty hall Hinata stood in, she was guessing not. If students weren't still milling about likeliness said she was late. Gulping, she replied, "Hai… j-just a little…"

Karin smirked, "Good…" Hinata didn't like the tone Karin had just used, nor did she like when she was bumped up against a locker by the taller girl.

"Ts-Tsuchi-sempai…?" Hinata's wide pearl orbs peered into Karin's.

"Please Hinata-chan… call me Karin-sama." Karin breathed, looking altogether… seductive?

Hinata's face discovered a whole new shade of red, "E-eh?"

"Say it!"

Hinata gulped once more, "A-ano… Ka-Karin-sama?"

Her heart beat increased tremendously as Karin smirked victoriously and leaned in seemingly to receive a price…

"Kyaaa!" Hinata's shy nature would not allow it. With strength she did not have mere seconds before she pushed the older girl away and made a run for it down the hall.

She didn't notice as some exited classrooms due to her screech, nor did she notice when some of them followed her, all she knew was that she needed to get somewhere solitary and calm her racing heart.

Eventually she bumped into someone; about to hit the harsh ground by the impact she found that someone grabbed her arm to stop her fall. She blinked in surprise and looked to her savior…

Dark eyes stared back.

"U-Uchiha-san!" he nodded in confirmation to her stating of the obvious.

Giving a nervous smile she began to walk away when she heard him murmur something on his way walking away as well, "You sure are loved today…"

'_Loved?_' realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Before she had a chance to completely digest the information, someone turned a corner and she saw Taijiya Tenten.

Tenten was a nice girl! She'd help Hinata!

Smirking, Tenten approached her, "Hiya Hinata-chan…"

The tone… oh crap.

Hinata gulped and smiled, "H-hello Taijiya-san…"

Tenten raised one of her hands when she was close enough and brushed Hinata's cheek with her fingers, "Your skin is so soft…"

"I-I suppose…" '_Run!_' her mind screamed, begging her to run like any _sane_ human being would.

Another side of her stopped her from it though, '_I'm sure Taijiya-san isn't…_' she found herself pinned again, but this time to a wall instead of lockers.

One of Tenten's hands still rested on Hinata's cheek while caressing it softly while the other was tucked under the shirt of her uniform, massaging Hinata's stomach. Tenten's body was pressed so close to hers that she was having a little trouble breathing…

…perhaps giving Tenten the benefit of the doubt _wasn't_ her brightest idea ever.

"I wonder how you taste… with such soft skin…" Tenten brought her face closer as she spoke and licked Hinata's cheek, slowly tracing the girl's skin.

Shivers of fear ran down Hinata's spine and she wanted to run desperately, especially with Tenten's hand inching up as she massaged her tummy, at the time they were tracing just under her breasts.

Not to say it didn't feel wonderful but Hinata really didn't want to go there at this time… most importantly, not with a girl.

"T-Taijiya-san! Please let me g-go!"

Tenten smirked, her advances ceasing for a second, "You are just so cute… I might, but what do I get in return?"

'_I don't sue you!_' "I-I… I don't know. B-but please… o-onegai…"

Her grip loosened for a second and that was all Hinata needed to make her grand escape.

It paid to be on the track team.

After running for what seemed like forever she ducked into a closet, she could hear people looking for her, calling for her…

But all she could think of was Uchiha Sasuke's words and a wish she had made only a day prior.

* * *

(Ending Notes: Yuri goodness… X3 I'm a big TenHina fan so if you'd all forgive me… lol XD I needed to find a way for her to realize that things weren't quite right, she wouldn't go into hiding unless she was seriously scared. 

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, other than the first part(which was so freakin' hard for me to write, I _hate_ incest) I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope guys are all looking forward to the next chapter!

Now read my other fics while you wait… you know you want to… go, do it. Onegai?

-Muse-chan writing multiple Hina pairings.)


End file.
